Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a printed circuit board completed by a conventional operating procedure for wiring connection. Just as one skilled in the art can be recognized, the conventional wiring connection operating procedure for a printed circuit board generally can be separated into two types.
The first kind of operating procedure always comprises the following steps. Firstly, a wiring 101 is inserted to be mounted at a printed circuit board 100; and secondly, the printed circuit board 100 and the wiring 101 are together passed through an air reflow oven. However, through this operating procedure, some disadvantages are exposed: (1) if the wiring is mounted on the printed circuit board in advance, the oven passed by the printed circuit board must be enlarged because the volume of the printed circuit board is increased by the additionally inserted wiring so that the time for passing the oven will be increased; (2) the wiring and the printed circuit board are passed through the oven together, and thus, the surface of the wiring might be influenced by the heat provided by the oven or being contacted with the oven so as to be, for example, shrank, bubbled etc.; (3) a tool for passing through the oven should be specially made which will therefore increase the cost; (4) because electronic elements must be mounted on the printed circuit board prior to the wiring connection, the assembling time will be increased owing to the large number of wiring; and (5) after being soldered, the printed circuit board with the wiring is sequentially packaged in a case so that the soldered joint has a great opportunity to be pulled, and thus the solder might be departed or rent from the printed circuit board.
As to the second wiring connection operating procedure, it always comprises steps of: (1) mounting electronic elements 102 on a printed circuit board 100; (2) passing the printed circuit board with the electronic elements through an air reflow oven for soldering the electronics elements 102 on the printed circuit 100; and (3) connecting the wiring to the printed circuit board and soldering the wiring from the reverse surface of the printed circuit board one by one through manpower. However, through this operating procedure, some disadvantages are still exposed: (1) the wiring connection is completed by manpower so that the processing time must be increased; (2) the solder quality is hard to be kept at a constant level because the manual operation; (3) because the core of the wiring is solid and the solder is completed by manpower, the wiring might have a poor wetting ability when a supplement therefor is lacked; and (4) after being soldered, the printed circuit board with the wiring is sequentially packaged in a case so that the soldered joint has a great opportunity to be pulled, and thus the solder might be departed or rent from the printed circuit board.
Consequently, because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a “method and device for wiring connection” through wholehearted experience and research.